Immediate Care
by keaRy anCe
Summary: In which Class 3-B plotted everything for us to make up that they assigned Mikan and I to demonstrate Transfer Techniques wherein she had to carry me as I lay there and look like a hopeless victim. I never knew First Aid Training can be used in a different way.


**Immediate Care**

"I can't believe I'm doing this."

How many times have I heard that today? Ah, that's right, I can't remember. It is so frequent that I lost track. We enter the classroom with her face totally annoyed, her walk has no composure, and her bag swaying unusually hard. Our classmates are already seated on the floor like children and I see Ruka and the others waving at me. Narumi instructs us to sit at the corner earlier. As I make my way to my seat, Polka takes it first to have her personal fun. I let it pass because now is not the right time for an argument. She distances herself from me as if I carry a deadly disease. I only roll my eyes.

Perhaps, I can annoy her more. It will benefit me in many ways since she already found physically hurting me funny, I should attack her emotionally. I sound like the cold-hearted jerk she always describe me as every time we fight. Very well, I will play along.

"Believe it, Polka."

"This should be the other way around," she says, twirling her fingers to put into motion what she is trying to say.

"As if you can do something about it."

She sighs deeply that made me frown. Yesterday, we had a First Aid Training and now we have to demonstrate the skills we have learned. The class picks us to perform at least three Transfer Techniques but with a twist. Instead of me carrying her, Narumi made it the other way around. That teacher, just to have fun, does not care if Polka or other girls break their bones to carry us boys. That is another embarrassing fact. A girl has to carry me and not just any girl.

"They are all ganging up on us and it annoys me. Well, is it my fault you made me so angry?"

"I said sorry a thousand times."

I did and the amazing fact about is I will never be tired of apologizing to her.

"What did I do wrong? Do I deserve this? You tell me if I deserve this. I had the perfect, valid reason to get angry to you."

Polka never fails to make me roll my eyes. She dramatically tells me her problems and the burden she is feeling of being partnered with me. She makes it sound like it is the most terrible thing to happen in her life. Why is she my girlfriend again? Someone please remind me.

"Would you ever shut up?" I snarl in the rudest way possible.

Polka points her index finger at me like I am an accused then guilty criminal. "And your rudeness is not helping you, Mister."

I must admit that she sounds like my mother sometimes. When Polka wants to be authoritative, she can. Sometimes, I follow her orders because she can have that effect on me and I know she only wants the best. Yes, she is very much like my mother.

Narumi enters the room sending the class into quietness. We are a class composed of behaved and rebellious students but we know to respect a person. The catch is it is only for a limited time. I see Imai staring coldly at me while I act like I don't care. I know perfectly why she is behaving that way and the answer is just beside me. Narumi takes the floor, looking excited for the activity.

"Okay! Now we are all set. I recommend everyone to hush and stay calmly seated on the cold floor as your very own dear classmates demonstrate First Aid Techniques. This task was informed to you beforehand in the seminar you attended yesterday. We asked you to pick up volunteers for the return demonstration that is happening now and this will serve as your evaluation. We hoped the whole class participated in the practice. Did you all?"

"Yes, sir!"

Right after the training, we reviewed everything they taught us. Every year, Alice Academy makes it a point for every student to have at least an orientation on what First Aid means. Japan is prone to disasters so just like that they have a valid reason. Polka, at yesterday's practice, already made it difficult for me. Unlike her usual self, she actually looked like she hates being part of this demonstration.

"Very well. Shall we begin? And of course we should start at the very bottom of the list. How to do a CPR!"

Koko happily lay on the floor as Sumire mouths and reviews the steps of doing CPR. She recites the indication and so on. Narumi looks satisfied and proud. His students listen very well.

Mikan slumps, crossing her hands. "At least, I am lucky enough not to be chosen to perform CPR."

"I wouldn't complain doing it," I admit with a smirk.

Polka looks at me as if she is disgusted and pays attention to Sumire and Koko. "I'm not talking to you," she mutters and I know she can't keep that statement.

"Can't you at least look at me?" I ask, quite irritated honestly.

"Why? You want me to look at you now after avoiding me for two weeks?" she retorts mockingly.

"I was busy," lamely, I answer.

She turns to me. "Oh yeah? With what?"

The chance for me to answer is gone because Narumi's voice echoes in the room and it is suddenly filled with applauses but at least she looked at me.

"Well done, Sumire and Koko! You have demonstrated that intimate technique professionally."

Sumire frowns. "Geez, you don't have to describe it like that, Mr. Narumi."

Narumi fakes his act like he is feeling bad for saying such thing. No wonder he is the adviser of the Drama Club. He is so dramatic. "Sorry. I just got carried away. Next are transfer techniques from the powerhouse couple, Mikan and Natsume!"

Mikan stands up and walks grumpily as I heard her say, "We are not a powerhouse couple."

"Ignore her," I order the class.

Sitting on the floor is the first thing I did. I am waiting for Mikan to start since I refuse to lie on the floor immediately. I want to act stubborn especially in front of her.

"I still don't get why I should carry Natsume and not the other way around. He's the boy and obviously much stronger."

Narumi smiles but I can feel the tension. "Mikan, there are times in emergency situations that you need to deal with victims larger than your size but you still gotta save them. So, pick the transfers you will do in this bowl."

"Yeah, but the size of victim is important in transferring."

She keeps on complaining as she picks three folded papers. The two are left ignored on the table behind her and the one on her hand is still unopened. The whole class stares at us as if we are giving them world-class entertainment. Well, I must agree that Mikan arguing with Narumi's rules is quite amusing.

"Shall you start the demonstration?"

"Finally," I say as Polka nods. I rest my back on the cemented floor.

From my position, I watch her expression change. She is trying to explain the definition of Emergency Transfer, the things to be considered, and the difference of it from Emergency Rescue. Actually, it is all clear to me. Polka is pretty good in explaining things. Even if she hates doing this, she still pours her heart to this. Great. Now I sound like her.

"Go, Mikan!" Umenomiya cheers from the side.

"Thanks," she mouths at her and I can only think of what she is going to do with me.

"The first transfer technique we will demonstrate is..what the…Lovers Carry."

Boy, she really is surprised. Her already big chocolate eyes widened as her hand automatically crumples the paper she picked. Her reaction is already worth the embarrassing position I will be in a few moments from now.

"This is gonna be fun," Ruka comments and he's on the side.

Yuu looks nervous. "I hope Mikan won't hate us for volunteering them."

Koko chuckles at points at Mikan. "Oh, look! She's glaring at us."

I take the liberty of looking back to her and yes she is glaring. Class 3-B plotted us to be involved in this evaluation. Since they all know we are not in good terms, they figured that this is the best way for us to make up. They do not want our fight to lengthen so they made a move to immediately care for it. Having supportive classmates is not as dreamy as it sounds. There are times when I'm fed up of their meddling and I just use my influence to shut them up.

"First, I will survey the scene to ensure safety."

Narumi nods as he watches intently. "Good, very good."

"I have one jerk…I mean victim lying on the floor," Polka pauses and glances at me before continuing. Deep inside, I know she is laughing. She kneels and pats my shoulders hard. It is not supposed to be hard. Damn you, Polka. "Hey, are you okay? Sir, are you okay? Hey, sir, are you okay?"

"I think she hates what she's doing," Ogasawara says and I pity her for not realizing earlier.

"I think of this as the perfect opportunity to see Natsume Hyuuga treated as a bride," Imai says. I really hate it when she does that.

Polka explains every move she is doing which made me realize that she can be a really good teacher. She tries her best to smile at our classmates but frowns whenever glancing at me. That makes me more conscious to make up with her as soon as she allows.

"Just don't drop me, Polka."

She smirks and I regret saying that. "Now you gave me an idea," she informs me evilly.

"Do it and suffer the consequences," I warn her with my firm and threatening voice.

"What worst can you do than avoid me in two whole weeks?"

She still can't get over with that, can she? So this fight is all about me disappearing in two weeks without even telling her why and where I went. It's complicated so I was not able to but I tried. I tried sneaking up to my mother's office just to get my phone and call her but my mother apparently tricked me and that my phone was actually somewhere far from home. What they did was overkill but it is finished now so complaining won't do much.

"Ah, Mikan, aren't you taking too much time?" Narumi asks.

"Sorry, Mr. Narumi, but the victim ignores my instructions."

She grips me tightly on the arm but I take the close proximity a chance to explain my lack of communication with her. I just hope she will listen.

"My father refused to let me touch any form of technology. It's a crash course on business, Mikan. I was expected to focus for two weeks, well it should be three but I insisted to lessen my suffering."

"Suffering? Ha! You enjoyed getting away from me."

After saying that so loud, she assists me on standing up. I can feel our classmates' eyes boring into our clothes, skin, and soul. They are that interested in our relationship.

"Is that what you want to hear?" I say, equaling her loud voice. "Fine! I did. It was the best two weeks of my life. Out from your nagging and annoying voice. Free from your complaints and narration of your daily life. God, I enjoyed it so much!"

I must be out of my mind to say that while being enclosed by her.

"I can't believe you said that and in front of the whole class!" she yells at my ear. Ouch. I think I need a doctor.

"Would you two like to take a seat and calm your minds?" Narumi interrupts and for the first time in my life I want to thank him.

"No!" Mikan abruptly answer. I notice her hold loosened and she notices it too that is why she grips me tighter the second time. "Now, I will let the victim sit on one knee as I bend and carry him like I care. I will escort the victim to a safer place and there proper interventions will be given. But that is in real life, folks. This is just a demonstration so I will drop you. Now. "

No kidding. She drops me on the floor with her emotionless face. This is too embarrassing and my pride is affected.

"Ouch! Damn you, Polka!" I shout, glaring at her.

She smiles in front of the class who is still in a state of shock but Polka continues, "Hope you learned something from that. Thank you."

I stand up but wanting to sit again. The pain is there but no way I let it overcome me. I endured more painful situations than this and the only difference is this time Polka did it.

"I think you should go after her," Ruka advises as he offers me a cushioned seat.

"No way. She freakin' dropped me."

Yuu shrugs and I wonder what will come out of his mouth. "Well, it's not as painful as what you said to her."

Right. So everything is still and really my fault. I have to fix this. I don't want a permanent crack on our relationship just because of this. I look at my friends one by one and base on their expressions they only want me to do one thing. The right thing.

"Fine."

I admit defeat.

So, we are not able to perform at least three techniques and for that Yuu and Umenomiya gladly took our responsibilities just because we have a lover's quarrel to resolve. I search for Polka everywhere to the point I'm nearly exhausted but then I found her at the back of the school, sitting quietly and without moving. I walk to her slowly and silently.

"Go away."

She knows me too well.

"I'm sorry. Shouldn't have said things I didn't mean."

Her hands passing on her face informs me that she is crying. Her trembling voice adds to that conclusion. "Stop lying. You are fed up of our relationship. I get it."

"No, I only said that because you want to hear it."

"No, I want to hear the truth!" she exclaims, turning around. Her eyes red and I hate myself for making her cry.

"I am telling the truth. I was grounded from using phone, internet, and hanging out with my friends."

"That cruel?" she spats as if I can't fool her.

"I was close to dying. Everything they taught me was something I already know and I missed you."

"You did? I don't believe you."

"When did you ever have a trust issue? Was it so hard to believe me? It's the truth. I don't mean what I said earlier and in fact, I would have said something entirely different if you didn't piss me off."

I would have blurt in front of the class how much I missed her in those days and how I desperately tried to snatch my own phone from my parents. I meant to visit her but my father won't let me out not until I finish listening to their blabbing. Those, definitely, were not the best two weeks of my life. It was utterly horrible.

"Can you blame me? I was just worried."

"I understand. I was worried, too. So, let me make a promise to you."

"What?" she sound suspicious but I will continue anyway.

"That I will never leave without saying anything again."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Polka looks satisfied and brighter now. "Then, I'll make one too."

"Go on."

"I promise that I will always be here, believing in you."

This is the perfect opportunity to hug her so I did. Two weeks of not seeing or even talking to her was torture and for that I realized that she is half of my life now. Honestly, what would I do without her? She may be nagging and acts like my mother but I would not have it any other way.

"But, next time, immediately explain yourself so that we won't misunderstand each other."

I roll my eyes for the nth time. "Are you kidding me? I tried explaining myself first thing in the morning yesterday and yet you shut me out."

"Fine. If we keep this topic, we'll just fight again."

"I agree."

I hug her again, this time tighter. She hugs me back and I can feel the longing she must be enduring these past weeks. God, I really love her and I'm undeniably whipped.

"Sorry for dropping you."

That drop hurts but I deserve it.

"Sorry for not informing you beforehand."

She also deserves that apology.

Class 3-B is very prying when it comes to our relationship but I admit that they help us in a way we can't help ourselves. It's not bad that the class is rooting for our so-called love story, that's just normal. For what they did for us today, I will never forget it. I will never forget that once in our high school life we took First Aid Training and that we used it as a way for us, Mikan and I, to make up. Not bad, 3-B. You guys just saved two victims.

**End of Chapter**

**I had fun writing this so I really hope you also had the fun of reading it. Writing in Natsume's POV is fun and confusing at the same time. Fun because I can hear in my mind what I'm typing down and confusing because I don't know if I'm doing it right. Any comment is allowed. My motivation for this one-shot was GA ending and all. Thanks a lot for reading.**


End file.
